Fox Zoom
Fox Zoom is an American pay television channel owned by the Walt Disney Television unit of The Walt Disney Company. Aimed mainly at children and young teenagers between the ages of 6 to 15, its programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and home media-exclusive movies and select other third-party programming. As of September 2018, Fox Zoom is available to 86.4 million households in America. History Development After Fox Family Worldwide was sold to The Walt Disney Company in July 2001, Fox wanted to come up with a new channel, which would compete with other subscription channels such as Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney Channel. In September 2001, Fox teamed up with select companies to launch a new channel, called Fox Zoom. More coming soon! Programming : Main article: List of programs broadcast by Fox Zoom Programming on Fox Zoom includes original series such as New RandomToons, The Adventures of Cynthia, Sorceria, The Chronicles of Magic Girl, Agent Girls, and Evil Girlz, as well as acquired programming from other studios. Programming blocks * Fox[[Fox Junior| ''Junior]]' – Fox Zoom programs series targeted at preschool-age children daily every morning on Monday through Fridays from 8:30 am- 2:00 pm Eastern and Pacific Time (7-10am during the summer months, other designated school break periods, and on national holidays). * '''RandomHour – a block airs exclusively RandomToons-related content. * Fox Theater – a block a weekend programming block that aired movies every Saturday and Sunday. More coming soon! Mascots Unlike Fox Kids, the channel has a mascot: a beautiful red-haired roller-skate girl named Cynthia, being created by Nova Young. She primarily announce the upcoming cartoons, host the blocks and host special events as well. Content agreements * The Walt Disney Company ** Walt Disney Pictures (family films only) ** Walt Disney Animation Studios ** Pixar Animation Studios ** DisneyToon Studios ** Marvel Comics (animated films and series only) ** Lucasfilm, Ltd. ** 20th Century Studios (family films only) ** 20th Century Fox Television ** Blue Sky Studios * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Columbia Pictures (family films only) ** TriStar Pictures (family films only) ** Sony Pictures Television ** Sony Pictures Animation * Warner Bros. Entertainment ** Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) ** New Line Cinema (family films only) ** Warner Animation Group (select films only) * NBCUniversal ** Universal Studios (family films only) ** DreamWorks Animation ** Illumination Entertainment ** Universal Animation Studios * Viacom ** Paramount Pictures (select films only) ** Paramount Animation * MGM Holdings ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * JeremyWorks Entertainment ** JeremyWorks Studios ** JeremySoft Animation ** ClearWorld Entertainment ** Valentina Animation * WildBrain * Nelvana * Sega of America * Nintendo * Andrews McMeel Publishing * Nelvana * 9 Story Media Group * Xilam * Zagtoon * France Télévisions * BBC Worldwide * Paws, Inc. * Sanrio * Saban Brands * Portfolio Entertainment * BKN International * Studio Deen * BVS Entertainment * Toei Animation * Marathon Animation * Porchlight Entertainment * TMS Entertainment * Capcom * Xilam * Televisa * ITV * El Trece * Paka Paka * Canal 13 * 44Toons * Ánima Estudios * Zumbastico Studios * American Greetings * Ruby-Spears Productions * Film Roman * Scholastic Entertainment * Fred Wolf Films * Bandai * Hasbro * Group TAC * Cake Entertainment * 4Kids Entertainment International Coming soon! Schedule See Fox Zoom/Schedule TV rating Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select films only) * TV-Y (preschool shows) * TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV (most shows) * TV-PG (some shows and most theatrical films) Slogans * "It's Always on the Zoom" (2002–2006) * "Enjoy the Zoom" (2006–present) Gallery Coming soon! Category:Channels